Raj/Gallery - Himself
Raj Raj Singing.jpg|Raj singing. The Beta Test Initiation Raj and Siri 2.jpg|Raj and his girlfriend Siri. Twv- Raj.jpg|Raj in the kitchen. Past5.png|Raj has a question, again. Ped4.png|Raj underground. Fest1.jpg|Trying out Howard's Internet kissing machine. BBT - Raj with his phone.jpg|Raj and his girlfriend Siri. S5Ep01 - Rajesh.jpg|Raj in the Caltech lunch room. Myth5.jpg|Raj is in "People" magazine. Rr12.jpg|Raj and his ukulele. Bye18.jpg|Happy "Star Wars"' Day! Wd2.png|That didn't even crack the top ten. Kt21.png|Emily gave him an antique sextant. Pants47.png|I don't live here. Lv10.png|You should see how soft my skin is. MD3.png|Helping Sheldon find another girlfriend. VV34.png|Hello Claire? Lv7.png|Raj at his desk. Kl76.png|Raj miming an emoticon. Bet100.png|Post-movie afterglow. BU15 (1).png|Raj. ZZ6.png|Why do I have a T-shirt cannon? Kt15.png|I don't want to know how much it was. rv35.png|The email is from their acquisition agency. 2M5.png|Breaking Emily's drawer. Iss6.png|Unpacking dinner. Lv13.png|What did you do? The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -7.jpg|I sent you my list of lactation consultants. Which do you prefer? The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -2.jpg|Uncle Raj brought a little gift. ju27.png|Raj wants to help. tt20.png|Talking to Claire. Nj9.jpg|Talking to his mother. Kt25.png|What do I do with this gift? Soft20.png|The team leader Raj is explaining how they are going to respect each other's opinions. Soft19.png|Build on what the last speaker said. Soft30.png|That sounds like us. Tums6.png|Raj finds Mrs. W's catsup packet collection. 2M11.png|Howard helping Raj fix Emily's drawer. Lucy9.png|Raj is happy to see Lucy again. Fe74.png|Dreaming about Claire. Fe60.png|Calling Claire at work. Fer1.jpg|Dinner together. LS24.jpg|Comic book store. VIN4.png|I do enjoy the complexity of an aged Pinot noir. LS18.jpg||Movie line. LS7.jpg|Movie line. Urn2.png|Raj's father tells him that he's moving out. Urn15.png|Raj in his office. Ice5.png|If I make that basket, the probe is fine. Dev9.jpg|You love the coasters I made for you. S6EP07 - Raj closeup.png|Raj. NG6.jpg|Raj as a ST:TNG Klingon. Cut23.png|Raj all dressed up. S5Ep01 - Rajesh.jpg|Raj at Caltech. Wild3.png|His medication isn't working. Raj complaining.jpg|Raj drinks and talks to women. bg31.png|Bear and Raj. Kt9.png|Raj talking to Emily. gt4.png|I am dating two women. Fuzzy9.jpg|Game night. Ice22.png|You hit my car with your door! For12.jpg|Raj has to work with a woman. The Hawking Excitation Raj.jpg|Raj in the kitchen. Bet78.png|Do you know something bad about the movie? Twv- Raj 2.jpg|Raj in the kitchen. RajNot1.jpg|Raj is upset about Lucy. Lev3.png|Raj finds some dentures. Code5.jpg|Dressed for the Renaissance Fair. Ein5.jpg|Raj at the roller disco. Raj playing on his PC.jpg|YYYEEESSS!!! NUX1.jpg|Look at the size of these shrimp. Ext7.png|Raj in charge of tree lights. Holi1.png|Like my gravy, the plot thickens. Nut5.jpg|HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Fig44.png|On Christmas eve. Rt10.png|Raj stuck between two women. Pan8.png|Raj. Twv- Raj 2.jpg|Raj working in the kitchen. AQUA.png|Raj dressed as Aquaman riding his seahorse. VV19.png|Talking to Amy on "Fun with Flags" about his loneliness. Bu33 (2).png|Stripper pole. Raj's greets Emily.png|Raj on medication. Nutzy5.jpg|Recording of Raj's fun at the birthday party Leonard missed. Ex9.jpg|Raj with sound effects. Raj.jpg|Raj. I love the smell of paintballs in the morning.jpg|Raj playing paintball. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Articles With Photos Category:Images Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Photos Category:Raj Category:Trivial Category:Reference Pictures